You Looked Hot
by hullosweetpea
Summary: It's a hot summer day and the Impala is in desperate need of getting washed. And in the most cliché spirit, the Impala might not be the only thing to get drenched if Dean has a say in this. Maybe even a certain angel of the Lord. Destiel


**A/N: My sister and I were in a car and I turned to her and I was like "How does the Impala stay so clean? Like, Dean must obsess over it or something, because they go on some really shitty looking backroads sometimes." And as someone who drives on gravel I can tell you the Impala would get dusty really fast. Then I made the joke of Dean washing it and Cas showing up only to like, ogle at him. She told me to never write it, so of course I did. It's obviously Destiel and almost crack in a way. So here is my parting summer gift to you, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's**

You Looked Hot

Dean stepped out of the bunker and squinted as the sun burned up above. He sat the bucket he was carrying down and walked over and patted the Impala affectionately. He looked at his hand and it was covered in dust. "You need washed."

He walked back over to the bucket and found the garden hose. He turned the knob and cold water gushed from the hose. He navigated it towards the Impala and the water splashed against the driver's door. He smiled as water raced across the car's body; there wasn't many times when Dean felt relaxed, but taking care of Baby was one of those.

Satisfied with the initial rinse off, Dean turned the hose to the bucket and filled it up. Once the bucket was full he turned the water off and poured soap into it. Grabbing a sponge he swished the water and foamy bubbles bloomed at the top of the water. He let the sponge fall in the water and he wiped sweat off his forehead. It was a hot day with a sluggish breeze that didn't offer any kind of relief. With the lack of rain the back roads had become dustier and the heavier coat of dirt on the Impala had been bothering Dean. The moment he had the chance he took advantage of the opportunity to wash her.

Except now that he was standing out there with the bucket in hand, heavy with soap and water, wondering if he should wait until the morning when it would be cooler. Then he heard the flap of wings and he looked around to see Cas standing there. "Hey Cas."

Cas smiled. "Hello Dean." He tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Dean sat the bucket down and pulled the sponge out of the bucket. "Washing Baby. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Winchesters. I also didn't know if you were working on a case of which I could be of some assistance," explained Cas.

Dean grinned. "Not right now, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sammy is looking right now." He slapped the sponge against the Impala with a wet, limp slap. He moved the sponge in circles, working the dirt away into thin mud that dripped off the car. He dunked the sponge back in the bucket and caught a glimpse of Cas in the reflection of the Impala. He was sitting peacefully against a tree looking around at his surroundings. Dean chuckled under his breath, the angel was more than likely searching for bees, and worked the car sponge along Baby, revealing the gleaming black paint job underneath. He moved the bucket along as he moved away from the front towards the driver's door. He started to wash the window when he saw Cas's reflection in the window again. Only this time Cas wasn't looking aimlessly around, he was staring in one direction: Dean's ass. He couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. It was adorable; Cas had a small smile on his face and his head tilted as it often was. Dean decided Cas would look even cuter with a blush so he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He opened the driver door of the Impala and threw his shirt inside, shutting the door with a bit of a slam. He saw Cas jump at the sound of the car door and he smirked. He actually felt considerably cooler without his shirt and was wondering why he hadn't taken it off earlier.

He dropped the sponge back into the bucket, water splashing up on his chest. He sighed as he looked at the Impala; he still had quite a bit to go. However there was an angel sitting behind him that said he came to see them and help. He already accomplished the first task; he could start on the second. "Hey Cas, you wanna help?"

Cas startled at the sound of Dean's voice. He looked a tad guilty too with red creeping up to his face. "With what Dean?"

He picked the sponge up and used it to gesture to the Impala, water flinging off. "The car, it'll go faster with two people."

Cas stood up from his spot and walked over to the car. "What do I do?"

Dean pulled another sponge that had sunk to the bottom of the bucket out and handed it to Cas. "Take this and watch me." Dean used the large sponge to start wiping down the passenger side, dipping the sponge back into the bucket when it was too dirty. He looked up in his peripheral and saw Cas was watching Dean, but it was more of his chest than his hands. "You got it Cas?"

He stared at the sponge in his hand and then looked back at Dean. "Do I also need to remove my shirt?"

Dean resisted the urge to burst out laughing and accidentally offending the angel. "If you want I guess," he replied with a shrug and went back to washing Baby. What he was not expecting was Cas throwing the sponge on top of the Impala and tugging off his trench coat. Dean stared with his mouth slightly gaped as Cas took off his suit jacket, unknotted his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before blinking them away to the back seats of the Impala.

Cas grabbed the sponge off the roof of the Impala and began washing the brake lights. Dean stared at Cas as he was leaned over the side of the Impala, water beginning to run down his arms as he squeezed the sponge. He tilted his own head reminiscent of the angel as he stared at Cas's ass; reminding him of cliché cheerleader car wash fundraisers, only this was much more entertaining. Cas turned towards him. "Am I doing this wrong?"

Dean blinked and looked back at Cas. "Not at all."

Cas smiled and continued washing his part of the Impala. Dean moved over to the other side of Baby, taking the bucket with him. He dunked the sponge back in the bucket and washed the side of the Impala while watching Cas from the corner of his eye. He was concentrating with great diligence as he moved from the brake light to the trunk and Dean had to smile because it was adorable that he was focused so much on a menial human task. Dean finished up the last side of Baby before Cas had even finished the back. He pulled the hose back out and turned the tap back on to give the car one final rinse. He pointed it at a part of the Impala that faced away from Cas and the spray hit the side with a loud metallic thud. Cas stepped away from Baby. "Dean, what are you doing now?"

"I have to rinse it off one last time. Gets rid of the soap."

"Oh." Dean walked around the front of the car and made it to the back. He noticed a spot Cas had missed and he grabbed a sponge to clean away a patch of missed dirt. "Did I inadequately clean the Impala," asked Cas, standing close to Dean.

"Naw man, you just missed a spot," reassured Dean. He threw the sponge back into the bucket and rinsed it off with the hose. He walked back over to the knob to turn the water off, but with a mischievous grin pointed the hose towards Cas, spraying the angel.

"Dean, why did you do that," asked Cas ruffled and trying to shake the water off.

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "You looked a little hot is all." He held the hose over his head and the cold water rushed over his head and raced down his chest. He looked at Cas with a shit eating grin. "See, hot."

Cas smiled. "I see." He picked up the bucket and dumped it over Dean's head.

"What the hell," shouted Dean as he tried to get water out of his eyes.

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I thought that is what you do when you are hot."

Dean looked at Cas, his hair flattened and chest gleaming in the sun from the water reflecting off of it. "Screw it." He grabbed Cas by the wrist and pulled him close, kissing him. Cas tensed in surprise before relaxing and awkwardly trying to figure out where to put his hands. Dean pushed him forward towards the Impala until Cas was pinned against the trunk. He grabbed Cas's ass and picked him up so he was sitting on the back of the Impala. "God, Cas," murmured Dean as he kissed his way from Cas's mouth to his jaw.

"Dean," gasped Cas as he gripped him tighter.

Dean pulled a bit away and smiled up at the angel. "You know I saw you looking earlier."

Cas's eyes widened. "I did not mean for you to find out. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Dean gave him a wicked grin. "Not in the least." He leaned in closer and pushed himself up on the back of the Impala so that he was straddling Cas. "We should have done this a long time ago." He kissed him again, pushing him against the back window so that their bodies were pressed together. Cas let his hands rest on Dean's hips while Dean let his hands roam freely around Cas's body.

"Hey Dean are you-what the hell!"

Dean leaned up and away from Cas and saw Sam in the doorway. "Hi."

"What the _hell_ ," exclaimed Sam. "Why couldn't you wash the Impala in the freakin' garage?"

"I hadn't put her up yet and I didn't want to get the other cars wet," he answered with a shrug.

"And Cas?"

"I needed help."

"I'm...I'm...just-yeah," Sam turned around and went back inside the bunker, flustered and awkward.

"Now where were we," asked Dean with a smile.

Cas pulled him down and kissed him, the two starting up where they left off.


End file.
